mileyraycyrusfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miley Ray Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus ist am 23. November 1992 in Nashville/Tennesse geboren unter dem Namen Destiny Hope Cyrus. Ihr Vater ist der Country Musiker''' Billy Ray Cyrus und ihre Mutter Letitia Jean "Tish" Cyrus (damals noch Finley). Sie hatt zwei Geschwister, Noah Cyrus und '''Braison Cyrus. Auserdem noch zwei Halbgeschwister namens Trace Cyrus u unduu nd Brandi Cyrus, beide stammen von der Mutter. Ihre Patentante ist Dolly Parton. Da Miley als Kind oft Gelächelt hatt wurde ihr Spitzname Smiley, daraus entstand dann Miley, der mittelname Ray hatt sie zu ehren ihres Großvaters Ronald Cyrus angenommen. 2008 enderte sie ihren Namen offizell in Miley Ray Cyrus. Miley hatte bissher immer von schwarz-braunen Haaren bis rot- braune Haare, aber im Juni 2012 färbte sie sich ihre Haare blond. Auf einer Farm wuchs sie mit ihren Eltern auf und Heritage Elementary/Middle School '''war ihre Schule. Miley Cyrus wuchs christlich auf und wurde 2005 in der Kirche '''Southern Baptist Convention '''getauft. Mit ihrer Background- Tänzerin und Freundin '''Mandy Jiroux stellt Miley seid 2008 Videos auf YouTube, dessen Kanal sich The Miley and Mandy Show '''nennt. Miley leidet an einer leichten Hezkrankheit, die zu Herzrasen und anderen Unannehmlichkeiten führt, jedoch nicht gefährlich ist. Auserdem gab sie im April 2012 bekannt, dass sie an einer Laktose- und Gluten Allergie leide. Sie war von Juni 2006 bis Dezember 2007 mit '''Nick Jonas '''und dann von Oktober 2008 bis Juni 2009 mit Model und Musiker '''Justin Gaston '''zusammen. Zuzeit ist sie mit Liam Hemsworth', der ebenfals Schauspieler ist verlobt. Es laufen auch die Gerüchte, sie sollen schon Geheiratet haben, das sind aber nur Gerüchte. Im März 2009 veröffentlichte sie eine Biografie mit dem Titel '''Mileys to Go'. Ihr Vater inspirirte sie dazu Schauspielerin zu werden. Mit elf Jahren bewarb sie sich bei der Serie Hannah Montana als die beste Freundin von der Hauptperson, wurde aber abgewiesen, sollte sich jedoch für die Rolle der Hauptperson bewerben, wurde wieder abgewiesen, da sie zu klein und zu jung war und bekamm am Ende doch, nachdem die Produzenten es nochmal überdenkten, die Rolle, da sie so gut singen konnte. Seitdem bekam Miley auch Einzelunterricht. Das erste Lied unter ihrem Namen kam am 4.April 2006 raus. Nachdem sie die Best of Both World '''Tour am 31. Januar 2008 beendete, kam nur eine Woche ne Dokumetation darüber im Kino. Das erste Album mit Mileys Namen heißt '''Breaukout. Ihr Album Can`t be tamed, heißte das Ende von der Serie Hannah Montana. Das Lied Who Owns My Heart wurde ausschlieslich in Europa veröffentlicht. Filme: 2001-2003: Doc (Fernseserie, 3 Folgen, verschiedene Rollen) 2002: Lilo & Stich (Stimme) 2003: Big Fish (Stimme) 2006: Hotel Zack und Cody (Fernseserie, Folge 2mal 20) 2006-2011: Hannah Montana (Fernseserie) 2007: Kuzco´s Königsklasse (Fernseserie, 2 Folgen, Stimme) 2007: High School Musical 2 (Cameo) 2008: Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert 2008: Bolt- Ein Hund für alle Fälle (Bolts Stimnme) 2009: Die Zauberer an Bord mit Hannah Montana 2009: Hannah Montana- Der Film 2009: Zack & Cody an Bord (Folge 1mal 21) 2010: Sex and the City (Cameo) 2010: Mit dir an meiner Seite (The Last Song) 2011: Justin Biber: Never Say Never (als sie selbst) 2012: WAKE 2012: LOL- laughing out loud Die deutsche Syncronsprecherin von Miley ist eigentlich Shandra Schadt aber in Bolt, hatt diesen Job Luisa Wietzorek übernommen. Alle Fett Gedruckten Wörter kriegen noch eine Extra Seite in diesem Wiki und werden dann Verlingt. thumb|left|Miley mit Braunen Haarenthumb|Miley hatt ihre Haare 2012 an eine Krebsstiftung gespendet.thumb|left|Miley 2012 mit blonden Haaren.